End of a Knight
by ghost509
Summary: What happens when you pit the words greatest Detective against the worlds greatest Hitman/Assassin. Read and find out as Agent 47 takes on Bruce Wayne.


**(Motel Room in Gotham)**

"What's the mission?" Agent 47 asked, as he straightened out his tie in a mirror and made sure his gloves were fully on.

"You're mission, is to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises, eliminate Multi Billionaire Bruce Wayne, and get out." A voice from the other side of the cell phone informed.

"And, why, may I ask?" Agent 47 questioned, as he made sure his Silverballer pistols were fully loaded, and the silencers were attached. He then, placed them into his holsters.

"Bruce Wayne has been trying to bring down the agency since day one. And, today he will be throwing a big celebration party for his accomplishments. So, now would be a perfect time to eliminate him." The voice over the phone informed, while 47 made sure his fiber wire was intact and strong.

"It'll be done." 47 replied, before putting on his black blazer.

"Fantastic. The money has already been transferred to your account. Good luck 47." The voice informed, before the line was cut.

"I don't need luck." 47 said to himself, before walking out the door to his room.

**(Batcave)**

_"Good luck 47." _The voice stated, before the line was cut. Currently, Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman and his butler/friend/mentor Alfred were in the Batcave, listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"Mater Bruce, perhaps you should conceal the party tonight." Alfred said in a monotone voice.

"No Alfred. This '47' guy wants to come after me, so let him come." Bruce replied, calmness and determination laced in his tone.

"But Bruce, this '47' sounds like he means business. I do not want to think about what he's capable of." Alfred tried to reason, sounding worried.

"Don't worry old friend. There's no way some guy will be able to take on 'Batman'." Bruce shot back, before walking towards the elevator. Alfred sighed and nodded, before following.

**(Minutes later. Outside the Wayne Mansion.)**

A body fell down onto the cold drive way, dead. 47 fixed his gloves, before grabbing the legs of the caterer, and dragging him into the bushes. Minutes later, 47 emerged once again, now wearing a caterers outfit, still with his Silverballer's hidden. With that he moved towards the porch, before opening and walking in the door, watching as possibly hundreds of people chattered and laughed with each other. He turned his attention to one of the tables, and grabbed a tray that was filled with drinks, before making his way around the building.

**(With Bruce)**

"David, looking sharp as ever."

"Betty, still as beautiful as ever I see."

"Hey Jeff, how are the kids?"

Bruce stated with a smile, while greeting various people at his party. There was still no sign of '47', so that was a good thing. But then Alfred walked up to him, a look of panic and worry etched on his face.

"Master Bruce, we have a problem." Alfred informed.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce questioned, interest at Alfred's attitude.

"One of the caterers was found dead and in his britches outside behind the bushes. I believe out 'friend' has finally arrived." Alfred informed. At this Bruce nodded, before grabbing a glass of alcohol off one of the caterers trays.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be in the study. A little, 'fly in spiders web' type of thing." Bruce replied, before walking away and sipping at his drink. Alfred tried to protest, but Bruce was already gone. He gave a frustrated sigh, before going to check on every caterer.

But both were unaware, that the tray Bruce took the glass from, was actually 47's. He turned around, a look of determination on his face, before shoving the now empty tray into a random guests chest.

"What's your problem?" He asked, but 47 ignored him. He started to follow Bruce, turning around corner after corner, until Bruce had entered his study. He walked up to the door, grabbing his fiber wire in one hand, before opening, entering, and closing the door. Bruce was there, standing in the middle of the large study, lightly sipping at his drink.

47 quietly and sneakily walked/tip toed behind him, fiber wire clenched tight in his hands. He was then in back of Wayne, who didn't have a clue he was there. 47, quickly, got the wire around Bruce's neck, forcing him to drop his drink. Bruce let out a gasp/grunt at he felt himself being chocked, and not even the good kind. He wrapped his fingers around the wire, trying to pull free.

Bruce grunted as it didn't budge, so he did the only thing he thought of. With a strong force, he slammed the back of his head into 47's face. 47 let out a gasp at the hit, and accidentally loosened his grip. Bruce smirked as the wire loosened, with grabbed 47's arms, before flipping 47 over his head. 47 felt his breath being knocked out of him as his back hit the floor, while also getting the fiber wire knocked away.

He looked up, only to see Bruce Wayne walk in front of him with a smirk. He gritted his teeth in anger, before raising his feet. With hard force, his pushed his feet and kicked Bruce in the chest, sending the Billionaire flying through the room and crashing into his table. Bruce, even though he crashed through a solid oak table, jumped back to see his feet, only to watch 47 do the same.

47 reached inside his vest, before pulling out both of his Silverballer pistols. Bruce's eyes widened at the guns, and with unmatched speed, was able to maneuver out of the way as 47 started firing. As if in slow motion, 47 started to continuously fire silenced shot after shot towards Bruce. Bruce started to dodge every single one, moving left, right, and under, s if this was the matrix. But one of the bullets got to close, and hit it right arm, scrapping the side. Bruce let out a pained gasp, and quickly grabbed the open scrape.

47 tried to fire once again, but only clicks. Realizing his guns were empty, he tried to reload, only for Bruce to kick them out of his hands. 47 looked up, only to see Bruce get into a fighting stance. 47 got into his won stance, before the two stared each other down, each waiting got the other to make the first move.

Bruce was first. He tried jabbing 47 in his face, but 47 grabbed the jab and kneed Bruce in the stomach. Bruce winched at the pain, but grabbed 47's arm and got around him, before elbowing his back. 47 got his arm free, before facing Bruce once more.

Bruce went to punch 47 in the jaw, only for him to grab his arm. 47 used the arm to pull Bruce closer, before punching him in the face. Wayne struggled to get out of 47's grasp, and used some momentum to side kick 47's side, allowing him to be set free.

Bruce then used a sweep kick to knock 47 onto his knees. 47 grabbed a shard from Bruce's broken glass, and jammed it into Bruce's knee. Wayne let out a pained gasped, and kneeled down, trying to pull it out. He looked up and watched 47 approach.

Wayne tried to punch, but 47 grabbed his arm and used his elbow to brake Bruce's arm. Wayne let out a shocked and hurt cry at his entire arm was broken, before getting kicked in the face by 47. Bruce got turned around and fell to his stomach due to the kick. He tried getting up, but couldn't due to his broken arm and glass stabbed knee. Bruce then felt 47 put his hands over his mouth, suffocating him.

47 tried to press his hands harder and harder onto Bruce's mouth, getting irritated as Wayne continued to struggle. But smirked at he started to struggle less and less. With that he placed his right arm over Bruce's right shoulder, and left hand on his chin. He turned Bruce's head, harshly and quickly, producing a loud snapping around. 47 let go of Wayne, allowing his lifeless body to fall onto the ground. 47 then put his index and middle fingers together, and placed them on Bruce's neck.

"No pulse." 47 said to himself with a smirk. He then grabbed his phone, before snapping a picture of the dead Bruce Wayne. 47 then dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, hearing a ringing sounds for a few seconds, before the phone was picked up.

"Is it done?" The voice questioned.

"It's done. Bruce Wayne has been terminated. I'm getting out." 47 informed.

"Fantastic job 47. Take the next week off." The voice replied, before hanging up. 47 nodded before hanging up and placing the phone back into his pocket. He was about to leave, before remembering the body. He looked around the room, finding the only suitable place to hide it. A cabinet.

47 grabbed Bruce's legs before dragging him towards the cabinet/wardrobe. He let go of one leg, before opening the door, lifting up Wayne's body, and stuffing him in. 47 closed the doors, before using Bruce's tie to tie the handles together. 47 walked away, grabbing and hiding his fiber wire and two Silverballer pistols. He walked and closed the door, before walking through the crowd and exiting through the doors. He got into the caterers truck, before driving away, undetected.

It would be hours until the dead Billionaires body was found by Alfred, and only a couple of days before the funeral, on a rainy day. Everyone that either knew Bruce showed up, the same with those who knew Batman. Alfred, Dick Grayson, Commissioner James Gordon(who knew Bruce was Batman), Barbara "Babs" Gordon, Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman, and various superhero's and sidekicks had attended. Most cried, while others tried not too, wanting to keep the tough act going on.

But none were aware that 47 was standing underneath a tree, on a hill that overlooked the grave and hero's. He was standing under a black umbrella, just like the others. He watched with a emotionless face as the people cried, while Bruce Wayne's casket was lowered into the earth. He let out a small grunt, before walking away like usual, unseen and unnoticed.


End file.
